percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Young God Chronicles: Chapter 8
The seven young immortals fell down, down, down. The hole that had opened under their feet and dropped them had quickly closed and they continued to fall through darkness. Zeus thought they'd be crushed apon impact but suddenly the small tunnel/chute opened into an underground cavern with a large pool of water. They splashed down into the cool, crystal clear water. Zeus and his siblings quickly clambered onto the shore. All except for their middle brother and Metis. Their brother had taken an instant loving to the water and was quickly swimming at incredable speeds. Metis being one of Oceanus's daughters she was standing on top of the water. "Where are we?" The eldest brother asked observing the cavern. "We are underneath the mountain." Metis stated. "This spring is the source of water for the palace." "What are we supposed to do now." The girl with black hair asked. A figure wrapped in golden robes suddenly appeared before them."You must leave this place. Go as far away from the palace as possible." She said removing her hood. It was Rhea, their mother. "Mother." Zeus said sighlently. "My children." Rhea said holding back tears and spreading her arms. Zeus and his siblings ran to their mother and she embrassed them for the first time. Tears slipped from her eyes as she held them. "I have missed each of you everyday." She said wiping her tears. "But now you must leave, your father has sent his best forces to search everywhere for you." "Where are we supposed to go?" Asked the youngest sister. Suddenly the water in the spring started to boil and Oceanus and Tethys slowly rose from the water to face the family. The girls hid behind their mother while the boys balled their fists and prepared for a fight. "Rest easy my children." Rhea soothed them. "Your aunt and uncle have agreed to take you far away and hide you from your father." "Why would you help us?" Zeus asked. Oceanus walked over to Metis and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Metis believes your claim is true and I love my daughter dearly." Metis blushed at her father's compliments. "Besides, I have no love for my brother. He killed our father, Ouranos and has always threatened harm on the rest of us." "We shall take you to our home underwater." Tethys explained. "You will be save there." "How are we to breath?" The eldest daughter asked. "Breathing underwater is no different from breathing in this room." Tethys chuckled. "Now it is time to leave your father's forces will not be far behind." "Wait sister," Rhea exclaimed. "Five of my children are stil un-named." Rhea gathered her five eldest children in front of her while Zeus stood at her side. Rhea looked over her eldest child the girl who had emerged from the flames. She noted the soft heat radiating from her daughter, like she herself was a small fire. "I name you Hestia." She moved to her eldest son. He held his head high and he radiated power and strength. However if Rhea didn't focuss on him hard enough he would become almost invisable. "Your name shall be Hades." Next was her second daughter. She noticed how much she looked like her mother Gaea. Only she looked more motherly than her actual mothter. "I think Demeter is a fitting name." She looked at her middle son. His eyes darted all over and he was so energetic he seemed to be shaking the ground under his feet. "Poseidon shall be your name," She turned to her final unnamed child. Rhea was surprised, her daughter looked exactly like her. She had the same regal demeanor and expression. "A child like you deserves a special name. I name you Hera!" She turned to all of her children. "It is time to leave, take care my children. While you are away you must train for the up coming battle" She handed each of them a set of armor a helmet, a sword, a spear and a shield. "How long will we be with Oceanus?" Zeus asked eager to begin the war. "You will remain in hiding until you have a base and palace of your own. This your grandmother will provide for you in due time." Rhea replied. "Now go, remain hidden until you recieve word from Gaea." Rhea hugged children one more time then they followed their aunt and uncle into the pool of water and out of the cavern through an underground river. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Young God Chronicles Category:Chapter Page